Team Of Advanced Strategic Technology
Team Of Advanced Strategic Technology (T.O.A.S.T.) are a Team which provide supplies to other Factions, Whether that Faction is good or bad they do not care because all they're interested in is the Money. However they do still provide support for countries in Poverty or if it's being affected by War. They are not interested in participating in Battles however, if the Pay is right, you can be certain that they'll kill! Their plans for the Future are to be the most popular Suppliers meaning that every Faction wants to pay them. History ---- T.O.A.S.T. Was originally known as Armed Suppliers Of Combat Operations (A.S.C.O.) when it was first founded in 1944. In 1961 the name was changed as it sounded to 'Aggressive'. In 1944 they were deployed to multiple countries suffering from the German Invasion to supply Armies with equipment and ammunition, and to provide shelter, Food and water to the families affected by the Invasion. They were very successful however due to the strength of the Nazi's, many Battalions were lost and there were over 50,000 fatalities. By the 1950's they were funded by the British, US and Australia's Government giving them a budget of £4 billion. This was used to give the Troops better equipment for self defense as well as much more Advanced equipment to supply to other Factions, which is also why in 1961 their name was changed. They Participated in the Golf wars, Falklands and Vietnam. In Vietnam they were fighting against the Vietcong and giving strong protection to American soldiers, this was the least they could do for them as the Americans helped fund them. The same with the Falklands, they provided supplies and little protection as a thank you. However in the Golf Wars, T.O.A.S.T. was providing supplies for both sides, they had to do it covertly because if one side had found out, T.O.A.S.T. would make some more enemies... In 2002, a large branch of T.O.A.S.T. was disbanded due to economic reasons, there were originally 7 Corps and now only 3 remain. During the conflict in Afghanistan and Iraq, T.O.A.S.T. supplied ISAF and the Afghan national Army, upgrading their equipment (Foxhound fighting vehicles etc.), they rejected to supply the Taliban as they thought the disasters of 9/11 were to extreme. Structure T.O.A.S.T. is made up of 3 Corps. Each Corp consisting of 1-2 Battalion. The first Corp is the Peace Keeping Unit: They are to provide protection over civilians and keep order on the streets. They are also trained to deal with Riots, Counter-terrorism etc. They have 2 Battalions, 1 regular battalion and 1 Reserve battalion. The Regular battalion is a ground control Battalion, full of foot soldiers and are trained to in C.Q.B. The reserve Battalion is an Armoured Vehicle Battalion, They are to provide transport for civilians, Soldiers, VIP etc. They're also trained to fight in C.Q.B. such as urban area's. The Corp is issued with MTP Camouflage for multi terrain purposes. They most likely use silenced weapons to prevent panics from civilians when they hear a gunshot. They're highly trained and will not let anything stop them from doing their job. The second Corp is the Infantry Operators: They are to do the main job of T.O.A.S.T. and are the main structure of the Faction, it wouldn't be quite the same without them. It consists of only 1 Battalion. This Battalion contains an Infantry Platoon, Mechanized Infantry Platoon and a Tank Platoon. They are all trained in both C.Q.B. and open firefights. Their main role is to deliver the supplies and provide protection over VIPs. They're armed for self defense and to kill and threats towards civilians or the Faction they're supplying. They are issued with Urban/Black Camouflage and are Armed with ACR assault rifles. These guys do not like to mess around and just want the job done. The third Corp is the Elite Unit: They are to kill any HVT or enemy Factions. That is they're job, these guys are not commonly needed but when they are... they're good at their job. It consists of 2 Battalion. The first Battalion is the Air Assault battalion, also known as Paratroopers. Their job is to get behind enemy lines and take them out, they're also trained in electronic warfare using equipment such as EMPs to strike their enemy. The second battalion is the Boat assault battalion. These guys are trained to approach the enemy directly using assault boats, RHIBs etc. They don't like to mess around and will kill without any second thoughts. They're issued with Urban/Red camouflage to show danger and to scare the enemies. Ranking system Private: Has passed Phase 1 and 2 training spending a minimum of 1-2 years service. Lance Corporal: Has passed Junior NCO course and has served around 3-4 years service. Corporal: Has passed Junior NCO course, shown signs of leadership and potential, has served around 4-5 years service. Sergeant: Has passed Senior NCO course, shown signs of leadership and potential, is capable of commanding a Platoon. Has served around 6-7 years service. Captain: Has passed Officer training Course. Lowest rank when joining as an officer or has served around 12-13 years of service. Colonel: Has served as an Officer for 7 years and has shown signs of improvement, as well as a great bond with other service men. General: Has served 27 years service passing the Veterans training course... Highest ranking Officer. Founder: Isn't a rank. Founder is Sir Cartmen Philips. Category:Factions Category:Inactive Factions Category:Team Of Advanced Strategic Technology